No Words Were Needed
by Chickee1
Summary: After Janet's death and funeral, Jack and Sam realize that they need each other, even if it is for one night only.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****No Words Were Needed  
>AN: Song used is ****Don't Let Us Get Sick by Pat Guadagno. I do not own the song, nor do I own the characters of Stargate SG-1. I am simply a fan writing for my own pleasure purposes. Also this is a new style of story that I've written, so please forgive any minor ish mistakes, but do enjoy. Cheers.**

**Jack POV**

The drive home felt like hours after leaving the base. I couldn't stay there any longer. Standing there watching Sam speak at Janet's memorial service was heartbreaking. She had just lost not only a co-worker but also her best friend. Sam spoke of how if it were not for Janet a number of the people within the SGC would be dead; including himself. After the service I wanted nothing more than to go up and embrace Sam again just as we had did in infirmary, but I knew that wasn't possible. The regulations were still there, and then there was Pete.

I arrived at home and slowly made my way inside, my bruised ribs were still very sore and all I wanted to do now was take a few pain meds, have a beer, and go to bed. As I make my way inside I headed straight for the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge and reached into my pocket to find the bottle of prescribed pain meds. I know it's not smart to mix the two, but at that moment I didn't care. I hurt emotionally and physically, and if anything is going to help, it was this. Instead of heading towards my bedroom, I found myself making moving closer to the living room. I dropped my dress blue jacket and the tie on the lounger as I headed for the couch but not before hitting the power button on the CD player.

_**Don't let us get sick  
>Don't let us get old<br>Don't let us get stupid, all right?  
>Just make us be brave<br>And make us play nice  
>And let us be together tonight<strong>_

As I continued to listen to whatever CD was in the player I take a sip of my beer, and it is as I am doing so that a picture on the mantle catches my eye. I remember the day as if it were yesterday. But really it had been months since that day, it was Cassie's 18th birthday. We had a dinner before she headed out with her friends for the night, and it was before she left that she insisted on a "family" picture. "Alright, you guys get together and I'll snap it" I had said. But Cassie was very insistent that I took be in the picture, "No way Jack. I want you in the picture too. We're all family" she said. So there we all were, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, Sam, and I. As I continued to examine the picture, I couldn't help but focus my attention to the now missing member of our family, Janet. She was so happy that day despite her little girl becoming a young adult. She had been such an amazing mom to the young girl she too in; and now the poor kid has lost both her mothers. I lift my beer to salute our fallen friend. 'We'll miss you Doc' I whisper. It is then that my eyes are drawn to another member of the family; Sam. I never noticed it until now, the fact that she isn't even looking at the camera, in fact neither of us are. It is as if we're lost in each other's eyes and the funny thing is I can't even remember why. 'What she must be going through right now. I wish I could be there for her, but she has Pete' I think to myself as I take another swig of my beer.

_**The sky was on fire  
>When I walked to the mill<br>To take up the slack in the line  
>I thought of my friends<br>And the troubles they've had  
>To keep me from thinking of mine<strong>_

'It shouldn't matter. What we have is something that they'll never have. She and I have this bond…a bond that has been there since I can remember. He isn't the right person to be with her right now. Dammit I should be the one to hold her in my arms while we both mourn the loss of our friend.' I say to myself as I place my beer down on the coffee table and head towards the door.

As I got closer to the door I had images running through my mind that it could have easily have been me that she is mourning tonight. The fact that I was able to walk away with only a few bruised ribs is a miracle. I grab my keys that are on the banister and go to open the door, and it is there that I see a teary blue eyed blonde standing on my doorstep soaking went from the fallen rain.

**Sam POV **

After the ceremony I looked around for him, but Daniel had told me that he had already left. I said my goodbyes and headed towards the elevators, and doing so I did my best to keep my composure but as soon I had got to my car the tears came. I couldn't control them. Thinking back to when I saw Jack get shot by the staff blast, my heart sank. When I walked into his medical room I tried to hold back the tears but they came with full force and he just held me. Every time I think about him getting hit I can't help but think that this was going to be his last hit. I panicked, and a Major in the Air Force, panicking is how people get killed. But this time I didn't care, the thought of even losing Jack terrified me. After what felt like hours I was finally able to start my car and drive home, or at least I thought I was going home. When the car finally came to a stop I found myself parked outside the Colonels home. The thought of going home to my house, to a man who clearly loved me hadn't even crossed my mind. Pete wasn't who I needed to be with, it was Jack. The fear of losing him is what brought me outside his house; it's what encouraged me to walk up to his doorstep in the pouring rain. I needed to be sure he was alright, and alive.

_**Don't let us get sick  
>Don't let us get old<br>Don't let us get stupid, all right?  
>Just make us be brave<br>And make us play nice  
>And let us be together tonight<strong>_

Still dressed in my dress blues with tears rolling down my face, find myself just standing outside his door. I've managed to make it this far but for some reason I can't find myself to knock on the door. I can hear the soft music coming from the living room so he must still be awake. 'You need to do it, I need to know he is alright and alive.' I say to myself as I raise my hand to knock on the door…when suddenly it opens. And there standing in front of me holding his eyes is Jack.

**Jack POV**

As I quickly open the door in order to make my way over to Sam's, I find her standing there. I don't say anything; instead I move aside and allow her to step inside, out of the rain. She slowly makes her way past me and towards the living room, upon seeing her do so I head off in the opposite direction towards the bedroom.

A few moments later I make my way back towards the living room having quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, I was sure to also grab a change of clothes for Sam; and old Air Force t-shirt and also sweatpants that I knew were going to be too big but I didn't think she would mind. I found her standing by the mantle looking at the very picture I too had been reminiscing about. Janet's face, her smile, and remembering the last time the team was all together clearly had made fresh tears fall from Sam's eyes. I slowly walked towards her and as I do I see that her legs are beginning to shake and just as they are about to fall out from under her I catch her in my arms. She slowly lifted her head to look at me, and it was through those tears that I saw the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Slowly I helped her back onto her feet and gesture towards the change of clothes I had dropped on the chair, and it then with a slight nod that she grabbed the change of clothes and headed towards the bedroom.

As Sam headed towards the bedroom, I turn my attention to the kitchen and decide that a pot of coffee is probably needed for her. It brews quicker than I thought and as I head back towards the living room with a cup of coffee for Sam and a cold beer for me, I notice that Sam has yet to emerge from the bedroom. However as I take a seat on the couch and slowly begin to sip my coffee, through the sound of the music coming from the CD player and the rain pouring outside, I can still make out the soft footsteps Sam is making as she slowly comes back to me.

_**The moon has a face  
>And it smiles on the lake<br>And causes the ripples in Time  
>I'm lucky to be here<br>With someone I like  
>Who maketh my spirit to shine<strong>_

**Sam POV**

As I emerged from the bedroom, now clothed in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants I can smell the fresh brew of coffee. Slowly I make my way back towards the living room , however stopping atop the stairs. Standing there I can't help but sigh with relief. 'He is alright and alive' I think to myself as I continue to watch him sip his beer. Suddenly I see his head start to turn to look at me. Normally I would start to show a nice shade of red, but this time it's different. As he continues to look at me I can see the pain in his eyes, a pain that has been there too many times before, and it is there that I notice that he too is seeing pain, but not his, this time it's mine.

I carefully make my way closer towards the couch being sure to never break eye contact with Jack. It is as if he is drawing me to him. But suddenly I stop. It's like there is a force field preventing me from getting closer to him, a force field that I am too good at putting up. As much as I want to be near him right now, I'm scared.

**Jack POV**

'She's hesitating' I think to myself as I continue to watch her. I've seen this too many times before. But at a time like this when it's clear that we need each other she again puts of this force field, but this time I am going to break through.

I rise to my feet and slowly walk towards her; I see once again the tears forming in her eyes. Without thinking any further I quickly take another step and pull her into my arms. At first I thought she would hesitate and try and pull away from me, but instead she wraps her arms tightly around me pulling our bodies closer together as she cries those tears into my shoulder.

After a few moments I guide her towards the bedroom, I decided that it isn't coffee that she needs instead rather it's me.

**Sam POV **

I can feel my legs moving but in a direction that I am not sure of, at least not until I take a moment to stop. Jack had led us towards his bedroom, and as I take a second to think about it, it's not what it seems. So many times I have dreamt of the day that I would share this very bedroom with him, but tonight is not that night. I can see Jack looking at me with concern, but as I give him a slight nod he continues to guide me into the bedroom and towards the bed. And it is there that as I stood at the foot of the bed that that I see Jack lay on his back, and it is not too long before I am joining him. I place my head on his shoulder and wrap an arm around his torso as he too brings his arms around my body, holding me tightly. His arms felt strong and caring, which was exactly what I needed. I needed to feel him close, to smell him, to feel him around me. I felt his arms tighten even more around me as he I buried my face deeper into his neck. Sam shut her eyes and tightened her arms around him as well.

_**Don't let us get sick  
>Don't let us get old<br>Don't let us get stupid, all right?  
>Just make us be brave<br>And make us play nice  
>And let us be together tonight<strong>_

**Jack POV **

I held her as close to me as I could. The tears began again. She cried over Janet, and she cried over almost losing me. I felt frustration of not being able to do more for her. I was angry, angry over the rules preventing us from being together, angry that the rules wouldn't even allow us to do this. But tonight neither one of use cared. This was the closet we had been to ever crossing that line. Tonight we needed each other, and tonight the rules weren't going to stand in our way.

Instead, it was the unfortunate event of losing a co-worker, a friend, and family member that let us be to together tonight, a night in which no words were needed.

A/N: if you liked, disliked, etc etc please R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the woman sleeping next to him. For too long has he waited for this moment, for this feeling to happen; he was finally happy after everything that has happened over the past seven years. Suddenly the eyes of the women sleeping next to him opened and he looked down into the beautiful blues eyes looking back at him.

"Good morning" he whispers as he places a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Morning…how long have you been up?" she asks.

"No long" Jack lies. "Coffee?" he asks as he is about to get up from the bed, but instead is pulled back down.

"Not yet. I want to stay like this for a bit longer" she says.

"Sam, you know I'd love to stay like this forever but I actually really need to pee first" he says with a chuckle as he feels Sam releasing him from her grasp.

"Fine" she whines.

Upon arriving back into the bedroom Jack sees that Sam has disappeared, he heads down the hall way until he hears a faint sound of talking coming from one of the rooms. Slowly he pushes the door open and leans against the frame as he watches Sam.

"Hey baby girl, you're awake early aren't you" whispers Sam as she reaches down into the crib to pick up the fussing baby.

Sam holds the baby in her arms soothing her back as she slightly paces in the room but only until she senses someone watching her.

"Look who it is" she says as she holds the baby to see the figure in the doorway. "It's daddy."

Jack pushes himself off the doorframe and approaches the two girls.

"There's my little angel. Good morning Grace." whispers Jack as he places a soft kiss on Grace's forehead.

"You want me to take her while you get dressed?" asked Jack.

"Sure. Can you get her bottle ready….and maybe put on that coffee?" asks Sam as she hands Grace to Jack.

"Not a problem" he answers as he places a soft kiss on Sam's lips and then heads to the kitchen holding his daughter.

Just as Jack enters the kitchen he hears the phone ringing. Rushing to grab it he answers, "Hello?"

"Jack its Daniel"

"Daniel last time I checked it was Saturday and I had the day off to spend with my family….."

Before Jack could finish he is cut off by Daniel. "I know Jack but there's a situation here and we really need you down here."

"What's going on?"asks Jack.

"Jack the alpha site has been compromised and there is reason to believe that there are Anubis' ships on their way to earth."

"What? How did this happen?"

"We don't know Jack, but we need you down here now!"

"Give me 30 minutes I'll be there" Jack said as he hung up the phone. Just as he was about to head down the hall to find Sam he finds her standing there staring at him.

"What's going on Jack?" she asks.

"Alpha site has been compromised and there may be ships heading to earth. I have to go in" he answers.

"Jack please tell me this isn't happening."

"Sam it'll be okay, I promise" he says as he hands Grace to Sam and rushes down the hallway to get changed.

"I hope you're right" she whispers as she looks at her daughter. "Daddy has to go save the world….again" she says.

Moments later Jack is dressed and grabbing his keys when he sees Sam holding Grace out on the back porch.

"Hey you okay?" he asks as he approaches them.

"I don't know Jack. I just have a bad feeling about this one" answers Sam.

"Hey c'mere" he says pulling his girls into his embrace. "It's going to be okay. We've dealt with situations like this before. You know I love you right, both of you. But if it makes you feel better, why don't you and Grace come with me to the base. That way we're together and you won't have to worry so much."

"I hate that you always know what to say to make me better, even at the worst of times. It's not fair you know" Sam says with a chuckle.

"Yes well it is why you married me isn't it?" asks Jack with a smirk.

"Well that…and a few other reasons, plus I am kind of fond of you" she answers back as she places a passionate kiss on his lips.

"You know, I could not save the world again….and we can work on makin' another one of these" he says through the kisses.

"How about Grace and I go get changed first, and when this is all done we'll work on that."

With that being said Jack watched his girls walk down the hallway and disappear into the bedroom.

**AT THE SGC**

"See Sam, so far so good. Like I said we'll see what happening and then we can head home. All of us" Jack said as the elevator doors opened. "Sam why don't you and Grace head to my quarters, I'll go and see what is going on and let you know."

With that being said, Jack headed off to the control room while his wife and daughter went in the opposite direction.

"Well this was unexpected" Jack said upon entering the control room.

"Jack we don't have much time. The ships have been spotted in Earth's orbit and we can't dial out" Daniel said with concern in his eyes.

"Daniel how the hell did this happen?" yelled Jack.

"We don't know. We need to get everyone off the base before they get here."

"What about our allies?"

"Jack there isn't anything anyone can do. We've lost and if we stay here we're going to die"

"At this rate we're going to die no matter what. I will not run"

Before they knew it the alarms were going off in the base. "They're here" Daniel said as he looked up at the approaching mother ship towards the mountain.

"Siler, set the self destruct. Those who choose to leave should do so now. That includes the both of you" Jack said as he looked at both Siler and Daniel as he headed towards the stairs.

"Jack where are you going?" asked Daniel.

"To see my wife and daughter" he answered.

"Jack what's going on?" Sam asked with concern.

"Anubis is here. Sam you and Grace need to get off the base" answered Jack.

"What's the point, we both know that whether it is now or later if we can't do anything then we're as good as dead. I won't leave you here"

"Sam you're not safe here, neither of you are. Now go!" he yelled

"No!"

"Sam please….just go" he pleaded.

"I am not going anywhere. I love you" she whispered.

Jack decided that arguing with her was pointless. He picked up their now crying daughter and held her in his arms. "I love you both so much. I just wish we had more time" he said placing a kiss on his young daughters head.

"I know Jack, but at least we were given some time together even if it was short. It was worth every minute."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, Jack took one last look at his wife and daughter and as he pulled Sam closer to him he kissed her. "I will always love you." And with that it all went black.

Jack's POV

Jack suddenly woke up with a start; sweat was dripping down his forehead, his hands shaky and eyes forming tears. Slowly he rose from the bed holding his aching ribs and made his way towards the bathroom. Lifting his head he took a look of himself in the mirror, he was a mess. 'What a nightmare' he said to himself as he washed his face with warm water.

As he finished cleaning himself up in the bathroom he made his way back to his bedroom where he spotted the sleeping female form. Jack smiled as he continued to watch Sam sleep, she looked so comfortable and at home where she was. Despite the traumatic event they had both suffered, in the end they still at least had each other. Jack approached the bed and slowly lowered himself back down beside Sam. 'If even if it is only for a few more hours, this is prefect' Jack said to himself as he wrapped his arm around Sam, pulling her sleeping form closer towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: the song used is by Bob Dylan "I Threw it all Away" I do not own it.

Sam's eyes slowly began to flutter as the sun peered through the window, just as she was about to turn her body away from it she felt something warm next to her. It took Sam a moment to remember where she was and just whose body it was; taking a small breath she slowly turned to face the person next to her; Jack.

"Hi" she whispers are her eyes slowly met Jack's.

"Hi" he answers back.

"How long have you been awake?" asks Sam

"Not long" Jack lies. He hadn't really fallen asleep since he woke up from his dream of a life with Sam only to have it taken away. "What are you thinking about" he asks her as he notices that her wheels are turning.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about something?" she asks him with a smile.

"Come one Carter, even this early in the morning I can see the wheels in your brain turning. What's going on?"

"Fine…I was just thinking how nice this is" she says in a muffled whisper.

Jack looks down at Sam, looking into her beautiful morning blue eyes, "Sam…about this…"

Quickly Sam places her fingers on his lips preventing him from speaking further. "No not now."

Jack slowly moves his hand to cover hers, he entwines their fingers together and tires again, "Sam…as nice as this is and as much as I wish we could stay like this….we can't."

Sam can feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes and she does her best to hold them back. "Why are you doing this?" After everything we've been through why?" she says as she pulls back away from him.

"Sam last night was…was something we both needed. We were…are both mourning. But we can't do this. I won't risk your life or your career. And what about Pete? I assume he is still in the picture?" Jack says.

"Shouldn't I get a say in anything this? Shouldn't I say whether or not I want to risk my career or not? As for my life…dammit Jack we put our lives on the line every time we step through the gate, it's a risk that we're all willing to take if it helps us get to where we need to be" she quickly responds.

"And what if we don't get where we are? What if everything we've done this far is worth nothing. What if in the end we still lose?" Jack argues as he tries to keep his voice down and anger under control. "And what about Pete?" he asks again.

"Where is this coming from? And if that is how you feel then why shouldn't we take today, take now and have what we may not have in the future? And stop mentioning Pete, right now this is about you and I. This is about us!" Sam yells as she gets up from the bed and heads towards the door.

"Sam please do not go like this." Jack called from the bed, hoping that Sam would stop.

Turning around she did just that, she stopped and stared into Jack's brown eyes. "Why should I stay?" she asks with tears falling from her face.

Rising up from the bed Jack slowly makes his way towards her, her lifts his fingertips to her face and wipes away the left over residence of the fallen tears. "You know I care about you…a lot more than I should be telling you. But Sam I am afraid for you…and us that if we let this continue that we'll lose it faster then it started…you know I'm not good at this sort of stuff and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I won't risk losing you. Please try to understand." Jack pleaded as she waited for Sam's response.

Lowering her head Sam shakes it, pushing Jack away from her she finally looks up at him. Not only have fresh tears fallen but eyes are red, red from anger, red from sadness, red from hate.

"You can't say that….you can't say how much you care about me and basically throw me out. You didn't want to hurt me Jack…well congratulations, you just did" Sam yelled as she continued to make her way towards the door. Suddenly though she turned to Jack, who was still standing there in shock and said, "one day Jack, you're going to realize what you threw away. You're going to realize what we could've had. I do love you Jack O'Neill and I hope on that day you realize just how much you love me too" Sam said through her falling tears as she once again turned her back and headed down the hallway.

Jack stood there not knowing what to do, he listened to every step Sam took down the hallway and with every step every moment together suddenly hit him, every moment that had led to this one he saw before his eyes.

**I once held her in my arms  
>She said she would always stay<br>But I was cruel  
>I treated her like a fool<br>I threw it all away**

_(Flashback from Children of the Gods)_

"_Where's he transferring from?"  
>"She's transferring from the Pentagon."<br>"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel. And just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."  
>"Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women. I've just got a little problem with scientists."<br>"Colonel, I logged over 100 hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?"_

_(Solitudes)_

"_By the way, Captain, we ARE going to get out of here; that's an order."_

"_How's the splint feel?"_

"_Captain? You have to believe me."_

"_I want to, Sir. I just don't see how."  
>"Then we'd better start looking for a way. Because I'll be damned if I'm going to die on some god-forsaken block of ice a million light years from home. Is that clear?"<em>

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Good. Help me up."_

"_Ah, ah, I don't think you should move."_

"_Probably not, but my butt's freezing to the ground. Come on."_

"_Yes, sir."  
>"Ah, a little paint, a coupla windows, maybe a fireplace in the corner…it'll be just like home".<em>

**Once I had mountains in the palm of my hand  
>And rivers that ran through ev'ry day<br>I must have been mad  
>I never knew what I had<br>Until I threw it all away**

_(Secrets)  
><em>_"Sam?"  
>[He hands her a drink.]<br>"Thank you, Sir."  
>"Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jacob Carter."<br>"Carter? As in?"  
>"As in, my father Sir, yes."<br>"Get outta town. Sam's Dad? I've heard nothing about you, Sir."_

_Flashback from Window of Opportunity)  
><em>_"Excuse me, George?"  
>Jack hands George a piece of paper.<br>"Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?"  
>Looking at his watch, and turning to Sam. "Handing you my resignation."<br>"You're resigning! What for?"  
>Still looking at his watch "So I can do ... this!"<br>He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her on the mouth_

_(Flashback from Divide and Conquer )  
><em>_"What were you feeling?"  
>"Like . . . someone who was about to die."<br>Detector shows signs of lying-pink appears around the blue.  
>"Sir. . . . She looks him in the eyes."<br>Flashback to the face to face with the force shield between them. They're just looking into each other's eyes. She has the pleading look.  
>"I didn't leave . . . because I'd have rather died myself . . . than lose Carter."<br>Carter looks him in the eyes, startled, but says nothing.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I care about her . . . a lot more than I'm supposed to."_

**Love is all there is, it makes the world go 'round  
>Love and only love, it can't be denied<br>No matter what you think about it  
>You just won't be able to do without it<br>Take a tip from one who's tried**

_(Beneath the Surface)  
>"Would it mean anything if I told you I remember something else?"<br>"What?"  
>"Feelings."<br>"Feelings?"  
>"I remember feeling...feelings."<br>Small silence, then a tiny smile. "For me?"  
>"No, for TOR." Sam laughed at the sarcasm, and shifted her head to rest closer to him. "I don't remember much, but I DO remember that."<em>

_(Flashback from Ascension) _

_(Turning toward Jack) "Take it easy?"  
>"Yeah. You've been a little tense."<br>"Tense? Me? I'm not tense ... am I? When did you first notice?"  
>(Said Very slowly) "As ... We ... Met.<em>

**So if you find someone that gives you all of her love  
>Take it to your heart, don't let it stray<br>For one thing that's certain  
>You will surely be a-hurtin'<br>If you throw it all away**

"_Sir? I heard you were up and around."  
>"Yeah. Still a little tender, but they said I could go home."<br>"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. The new vest insert works well."  
>"Didn't help Fraiser much."<br>"No."  
>"How's Cassie?"<br>"She's a strong kid. She survives. You know."  
>"Yep."<br>"You speaking at the memorial?"  
>"Sir, I just wanted to say…when you were lying there, I…I'm really glad you're okay."<br>"Come here."_

After what felt like an eternity Jack finally heard the front door slam, his legs suddenly became weak beneath him and so he slowly walked towards the edge of the bed where he sat down and lowered his head into his hands. 'I do love you Sam, you just may not realize how much' Jack whispered to himself as tears slowly began to fall from his eyes. Deep down throwing it all away felt like the right thing to do, he couldn't risk her life…but at the same time what if she was right?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thank you everyone for continuing to read and review! It's been a busy time right now so I am trying to update as quickly as the ideas come to my head.

Also the _Italics_ is Sam's dream. Enjoy.

Sam's POV

Sam made it as far as her car before the tears began to fall. 'I can't believe this is happening' she said to herself. She managed to unlock the door and slowly slip inside, through the falling tears she continued to stare at the closed front door hoping that just maybe Jack would come after her. But he didn't, and after a few minutes she finally started the car and left, never looking back.

Sam didn't drive straight home, she sighed at the thought of going home. 'Home to what' she said to herself. 'Home to an empty lonely house, no husband, no children, just empty' she said. She continued to drive as thoughts ran through her head. The thought of a husband kept coming back to her, especially since there was Pete. But the thought of actually marrying Pete made the cringed more than it did smile. He was a nice guy and they had fun together, but in all honesty when it came down to it, he wasn't Jack. The tears suddenly stopped and a smile appeared on Sam's face, 'Mr. and Mrs. Jack O'Neill….Samantha O'Neill' she thought, they sounded perfect together. The thought of getting married and possibly having kids never crossed Sam's mind when she first joined the Air Force, she was focused on a career and the thought of trying to balance a family didn't seem to fit it, at least not until she started working with Jack O'Neill. The more time they spent together and the closer they became the more she wanted it, but in reality it was probably never going to happen. At this point in both their lives, with their military careers, the only place Sam seemed to truly be happy was in her dreams. She had lost count how many nights she had gone to sleep, weather at home, on base or off world that when she closed her eyes she dreamt of being happy with Jack. The thought of them being married and having children, a boy and a girl, was something she always looked forward too when she closed her eyes. Just then a few tears made their way and fell from Sam's eyes, last night with Jack as he held her in his arms she had a similar dream although this time it seemed all too real.

"_Good morning" Jack whispered as he placed a soft kiss on Sam's forehead._

_"Morning…how long have you been up?" she asked._

_"No long" Jack lied. "Coffee?" he asks as he slowly began to get up from the bed, but instead is pulled back down._

_"Not yet. I want to stay like this for a bit longer" she says._

_"Sam, you know I'd love to stay like this forever but I actually really need to pee first" he said with a chuckle as he feels Sam releasing him from her grasp._

_"Fine" she whined._

_As Sam watched Jack head towards the bathroom she too got up from the bed and headed down the hall, opening the door to the first bedroom she hears a faint cry coming from it. _

_"Hey baby girl, you're awake early aren't you" whispered Sam as she reached down into the crib to pick up the fussing baby._

_Sam held the baby in her arms soothing her back as she slightly paces in the room but only until she senses someone watching her._

_"Look who it is" Sam says as she holds the baby to see the figure in the doorway. "It's daddy."_

_Jack pushes himself off the doorframe and approaches the two girls._

_"There's my little angel. Good morning Grace." whispers Jack as he places a soft kiss on Grace's forehead._

_"You want me to take her while you get dressed?" asked Jack._

_"Sure. Can you get her bottle ready….and maybe put on that coffee?" asks Sam as she hands Grace to Jack._

_"Not a problem" he answers as he places a soft kiss on Sam's lips and then heads to the kitchen holding his daughter. _

"_Have you checked on Jake yet?" Jack asked as he entered the hallway. "No not yet" called Sam from the bathroom. _

"_Come on sweetie, let's go and see if Jake is awake yet" whispered Jack as he carried his daughter down the hall to the third bedroom. _

_Slowly opening the door Jack peeked his head inside and smiled at what he saw. "Hey Jake" _

"_Dad!" The young boy called as he ran towards his father and hugged his legs. _

"_Hey buddy, you been up long?" Jack asked his son. _

"_Nope. I just wanted to play with my toys for a little bit first" answered Jake. _

"_Well if you're hungry you can come with me and your sister and we'll make some oatmeal?" said Jack as he turned toward the hallway. _

"_Yah!" yelled Jake as he went running down the hallway past his sister and father into the kitchen. _

_When Sam finally emerged from the bathroom she found Jake eating his oatmeal, and Jack feeding Grace at the table. "Coffee's ready Hun" said Jack as he continued feeding Grace. _

_Sam slowly walked towards Jake and placed a kiss on top his head, "Good Morning sweetie" she said. _

"_Morning mommy" he answered with a mouth full of oatmeal. _

"_Jake, you know better than to talk with your mouth full" said Sam as she looked at her son. _

_Swallowing his food Jake looked at his other, "Sorry mommy. Good morning" he said with a smile. _

"_That's better" said Sam. _

"_Have I ever told you how much I love you Jack O'Neill and what a great father you are?" said Sam as she walked behind Jack and wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. _

_Jack placed Grace's food on the table and turned to his wife, pulling her down into his lap he smiled. "Yes, but you know I never grow tired of it. I love you too." He said as she placed a passionate kiss on her lips. _

"_Ewwwww" was all they both heard as they pulled apart, smiling. _

"_Only your son" said Sam as she and Jack both looked at their son. _

"_Thank you Sam" Jack said as he turned to face her again with his smile gone. _

"_For what?" she asked. _

"_For this, for giving me a second chance after everything."_

"_Jack O'Neill if there is anything that I have learnt about you it's that you are worth waiting for. I wouldn't have this any other way. I love you."_

Sam smiled remembering the dream she had as she came back to reality, it was almost too good to be true. But if in her dreams was the only place where she and Jack could be happy, then maybe sleeping forever was a choice she should consider.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: song used it 'The Reason' by Hoobstank.

Jack didn't know how long he had been sitting on the edge of his bed before he finally got up and quickly dressed before almost breaking into a quick sprint grabbing his keys and making his way to his truck. 'What am I doing' he said to himself as he started teh truck and pulled out of the driveway. There were so many thoughts running through his head to comprehend, all he knew was that he couldn't leave things the way they were.

Within minutes he was pulling into Sam's driveway only to realize that she wasn't home. 'I wonder where she could be' said Jack as he got out of the truck and headed towards the front door. Knocking a few times just in case, Jack sighed when he realized that she defiantly wasn't home and he didn't have the first clue where to look for her. So instead he choose to wait, and would wait for as long as it took.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't realized she'd been out driving out for almost two hours since leaving Jack's before she finally made her way home. When she pulled into here driveway she saw the familiar Ford truck parked in her driveway, and with it the familiar figure that was now sitting on her front steps. Taking a deep breath Sam finally emerged from her car and slowly walked towards the door.<p>

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam as she approached the sitting figure outside her house.

"I needed to talk to you so I came straight here but you weren't home, so I waited." answered Jack as he rose to his feet and slowly made his way towards her.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>There's many things I wish I didn't do<em>  
><em>But I continue learning<em>  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

"You've been sitting here for almost two hours? My neighbours probably thought you were some stalker and could've called the cops" she said.

"Oh they did. After I an hour and I was still here squad car pulled up. I informed them that I was your CO and was concerned when you didn't answer your phone" answered Jack with a slight smile.

"Oh" was all Sam could say. "So again I ask what are you doing here?"

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

"It took me about a minute after you left that that I realized…I didn't want to lose you. Sam, until I met you my biggest fear in life has been someone breaking through walls I put up after Charlie died and I didn't think anyone could break through" he said lowering his head.

"But I did"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

Taking a deep breath, Jack lifted his head and looked into Sam's eyes, "Yes you did. The moment you walked into that room I could feel them starting to crumble. And over time it only got worse. And last night was the breaking point. Holding you in my arms is something that I had only dreamt about, and waking up to you still being there had an effect on me that no one has ever had…not even Sarah."

"Jack" Sam started

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is You<em>

_and the reason is You [x3]_

"No please let me finish. This morning the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you and I know I did. I told you I didn't want you to risk your career just to see if we…this thing between us could actually work. But at the same time, we've been doing 'this' for almost eight years. Each and every day we put our lives in danger and the thought of losing you is always a fear I have. And if one day we come to that road, that fear… we'll deal with it.

"So what are you saying?" asks Sam

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

Jack moved closer to Sam, taking her hands in his he looked deep into her eyes, "Sam I'm scared. I'm scared that I'm only capable of being happy in my dreams. You make me happy more than anything and I'm scared that if I let you in…fully let in that I'll screw it up. You said that one day I'd realize what I threw away, Sam today is that day. I'm tired of being scared. I know how much I love you, but the question is do you know how much?" finished Jack as he lifted his hands to the sides of Sam's face.

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

"Show me" whispered Sam

"Slowly Jack smiled and lowered his lips towards Sam's. "You sure?" he asked as the distance between them began to close.

"More than anything in the world" she answered as their lips finally met.

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

A/N: For those of you worried, I would never have Sam commit suicide! It's S/J forever! Thanks again for R/R this will continue I am sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize for the long wait in updating but I was busy with finals. However now that school is once again behind me I have been slowly working on additional chapters, but decided that may a sequel was needed. So the sequel to this fanfic is entitle: Words Were Needed After all

p.s thank you to Schatze8210 your review gave me the title idea.

Hope you all enjoy the new continuation.


End file.
